This invention pertains to sidewalk grooving tools of the type disclosed in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,372, issued May 1, 1990,and more particularly to such a tool which has handles that fold down adjacent to the blade for relatively easier storage and transport.
The tool shown in my previous patent noted above operates very satisfactorily in that it allows a worker to stand adjacent the sidewalk and groove the walk. However, because the grips and guide bar extend transversely to the principle blade; and because the handles are fixed at an angle to the blade, the device is rather clumsy to store either while not in use or while being transported.
By the present invention, I provide for a tool in which the handles fold down to the blade to provide for a compact unit which may be placed in a relatively small space so that storage is made much simpler and easier.